Migi
'Migi '''is the deuteragonist of the anime/manga series ''Parasyte. He is a Parasite who attempted to take over the body of Shinichi Izumi, but was ultimately only able to take over his right hand, which also allowed Shinichi to retain his individuality. While initially indifferent towards Shinichi, Migi is forced to protect his life in order to survive, as he can't survive without a human host. He is voiced by Aya Hirano in the Japanese version of the anime and Brittney Karbowski in the English version, the former of whom also voices Haruhi Suzumiya and Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Migi can change his forms depending on the situation, as such he doesn't have a constant appearance. He is also capable of changing his form into weapons such as an arm blade or create human like eyes and a mouth to communicate. As parasites are limited to only being able to mutate the area in the body they merged with, Migi is only able to transform the right arm of Shinichi. Originally Migi's body went all the way to Shinichi's shoulder, but after losing 30% of his body, he now only goes a little past his elbow. Personality Migi is a parasite and as such lacks the emotions of a human being. His main purpose is to keep him and his host (Shinichi) alive, even if that means killing his own kind, valuing self-preservation above all else. He also isn't above threatening Shinichi at times, such as when he threatened to gouge out his eyes and ears. Migi often thinks of Shinichi as a threat because he is always getting into fights to save others, and he once threatened to harm him to stop him from getting them in any danger. Due to his curious nature and the reading it leads to, it can be argued that Migi is quite intelligent. This is further solidified by the fact he learned Japanese in "one day." Shinichi also stated that his right hand was more intelligent than his brain. He is also a capable strategist and can easily think of ways to combat Parasites. Despite, or perhaps because of, his lack of emotions, Migi is very logical and fully capable of listening to reason, and is in fact that one who proposes that he and Shinichi work together in order to survive. Migi is shown frequently to have a low opinion of humanity. He claims that, out of all life on Earth, humans are the closest things to demons, since humans eat many different kinds of lifeforms in order to survive, while his kind only eats one or two. Shinichi even suspects that he may be right after saving a helpless puppy from a group of thugs, who had buried it in sand and were throwing stones at it. As such, Migi refuses to co-operate with Shinichi to take down Parasites, saying he is an ally to no-one but himself. He is also highly cynical, and forbids Shinichi from telling anyone about him, going so far as to threaten to kill them if he does. After fusing himself with Shinichi to save his life, Migi slowly starts to gain more human-like aspects, sometimes even showing respect towards others, while Shinichi becomes more like him. Migi is also interested in how humans reproduce, asking Shinichi if he can cause an erection in his sexual organ, and even becoming disappointed when Shinichi doesn't have sex with Murano. Overall, as Shinichi gradually becomes more cynical, Migi becomes more idealistic. However, he rarely goes out of his way to admit this and can still be quite apathetic e.g. he is dismissive of Kana's tragic death, claiming it to have been an inevitability, prompting Shinichi to ask how he can say such a thing. Migi considers Shinichi to be his friend and states that he's "glad he failed to take over his brain." When Migi visits Shinichi in his dream, before going to sleep for an indefinite amount of time, he thanks Shinichi for all their experiences together and that he was fortunate enough to make a friend. Abilities Being two separate entities gives Migi and Shinichi a two on one advantage in most fights and can allow them to confer with each other to strategize. Migi is shown to be tactical in battle, a characteristic even Shinichi acknowledges. In battle, he tends to measure the strength of the opponent and is shown to be merciless. Migi, like most Parasites, is fully capable of transforming into a weapon to fight off other parasites and feels no emotions or remorse in killing his own kind to survive. Migi can harden his body and become muscular, resulting in increased strength and precision of Shinichi's right arm. Through an unknown means, Migi has stated that at times, he is able to see or at the very least feel the emotions of Shinichi's dreams. Throughout the series Migi has been shown to shape-shift into various objects and forms, however, the main combat forms include: * A bladed whip-like appendage. * A sword, used by Shinichi whilst Migi was sleeping, as well as to cut off the head of Miki. * A muscular arm, accomplished by adding his own strength to Shinichi's. This form allows Migi and Shinichi to throw a rock around 300m with enough power and accuracy to punch a hole in another Parasite's chest, as demonstrated when they killed Hideo Shimada. Migi can use his abilities for other purposes as well. Some of these purposes include: * Healing Shinichi's heart and wounds. * Visual demonstration, i.e. morphing into a gun or flamethrower. It is unlikely that the gun is functional, as it requires ammunition, a method of projectile acceleration, and bullets are too small in size to be sentient enough to easily return. * Detaching from Shinichi's body to move independently. Both mental and physical capabilities are shown to be diminished, and time of separation is limited unless there is a source of nourishment. * Being able to fuse with another parasite's host, and given the chance, rebelling against the controlling parasyte and returning to Shinichi. * Migi has shown that he can pick locks, and morph into a key to start a car engine. After becoming dormant inside Gotou, Migi gained the ability to think about multiple subjects in various parallel lines of thought. He also revealed that upon his desire, he can become dormant on his own, but is unaware even to himself when he'll wake back up. Gallery Migi.png Migi- Ear.jpg Migi- Nose.jpg Shinichi and Migi.jpg Shinichi and Migi- Combat Mode.jpg L7xtws9heprxiks31caq.png Migi studying.jpg Migi- Detachment.gif|Migi detaching himself from Shinichi's body pl:Migi Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Strategists Category:Brutes Category:Mysterious Category:Genderless Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Mature Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Monster Slayers Category:Pessimists Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes